ilove FreddieShelby Marx
by creddielovee
Summary: Shelby Marx comes back to get the guy she rejected...but how will Carly feel about Shelby's plan?
1. Chapter 1

Freddie enters the Shay's apartment.

''Holaa!'' says Freddie

''Hey Freddie!'' says Carly

''What's up?'' asks Freddie

''Nothing, just sittin'' she says while watching Girly Cow

~ Someone knocks on the door ~

''Come in!'' Carly screams

In comes pro fighter Shelby Marx!

''Hi Carly!'' Shelby Marx says.

'Hey Shelby!'' she says in a happy/surprised tone

'What are you doing here?' she asks jealously

'I had a break so I decided to visit'

''Hey Freddiee'' she says with a flirty tone.

''Oh, hey Shelby'' He hugs her

He starts to retreat but he grabs him back to his recent position and deepens the hug

Carly is looking at them with a sad look on her face.

*in Carly's mind*

''hey Freddie!''

''Hey Carls''

*They kiss for about a minute*

''That was…..''Carly starts saying

''Amazing!'' Freddie adds

''Yeah it was''

Carly..i LOVE you with all my hear-

*Carly grabs him and kisses him passionately*

''I love you too, Freddie Benson''

*Back to reality*

''Carly, are you ok?'' asks Freddie with a worried look

''What!'' she says surprised

''Oh, yeah I'm fine''

''So Shelby..What do you want to do?'' says Carly

''Ummm….i don't know''

How bout we go to the Groovy Smoothies!'' says Freddie

''Great Idea Freds'' says Carly

~At Groovy Smoothie~

"So Shelby, did you know that Freddie and i went out?" says Carly

"WHAT?"replies Shelby with a shocked look on her face

"whats wrong Shelby?"asked Freddie

"Oh nothing. Can i ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Over there" Shelby pointed to an empty table across the room

~They went to another table~

"Whats up?"

"I was wondering, if you..maybe, wanted to go to dinner with me?"

"YES!"

"Great!"

"See ya later!" said Shelby, before walking away


	2. idate Shelby

Freddie's POV

Im getting ready for my date with Shelby Marx! She is smoking hot! I was shocked she actually asked me out. I just cant seem to forget about The LOVE OF MY LIFE, Carly Shay. I guess both of us have to move on, besides she won't love me . Im just about done getting ready. I get my shoes on and walk out of Bushwell plaza on my way to pick up Shelby at her hotel.

~At the hotel~

I knock on Shelby's door, this is it.

"Hey Shelby!"

"You look amazing!"

"Aww…thank you"

"You do too, Freddie."

"Thanks"

"We should go now"

"Lets go" I say

~At the restaurant~

"So how has pro fighting been?" I ask

"Its been going good…STILL indefeated!"

"That's great!"

"So how have you been Freddie?"

"ive been good"

"So you and Carly?"

"We went out for a few days"

*At Shelby's hotel*

Shelby turns around and kisses him for a minute

"Night Freddie"

"Goodnight Shelby!"

I just kissed pro fighter Shelby Marx!


	3. ilove FreddieCarly

"Hi Freddie!" exclaims the brunette that walked in to the icarly studio seconds ago

"Hey Shelby!" he said and smiles back

"I just wanted to tell you that I loved our date, and" she trailed off

"Yeah?" said Freddie, before he could say anything else, Shelby was kissing him, he kissed back and wrapped his hands around her waist, as she pulled him closer to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him with even more passion

"Wow!" they said as they pulled apart

"I cant believe we're dating!" he said

"Well its true Freddie!" she smiled at him

"Um, Freddie? Said another brunette

"Yeah?" he replied with less enthusiasm then ever

"We have to start the show" she said

"right" he said

"See ya later Shelby?" he asked

"Of course baby" she said, then gave him a soft kiss before walking out of the studio

"We have a minute" stated Carly

"Ok" he said

"In 4,3,2…." He said

~After icarly~

"Carly?" asked Freddie

"Yeah?" said Carly, a little confused

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" answered Carly nervously

"You seemed a little..sad" he stated

"Im fine" she said

"Ok" he replied

Carly walked downstairs to her living room and lay down on her couch thinking about Freddie. Why _does he have to have a girlfriend?_ She thought to herself, _I thought he loved ME not Shelby. I guess I cant tell Freddie that I really do love him_

"I love Freddie!" she said

"What?" said Freddie while walking down the stairs to Carly's room

Carly got up from the couch and turned around to see a stunned Freddie at the bottom of the stairs

On the next chapter we will find out Freddie's reaction when he finds out that Carly loves him. Does he still love her? Does he love Shelby Marx? Find out in Chapter 3!


End file.
